fearless_in_seirfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Attack Units
Robotic Animal Attack Units, also referred to as Animal Units or Attack Units, are autonomous machines that are designed to act like animals and be purposed for sole use by the Federal Elite. While there are varying types of robotic units deployed by the military, four types are still in use in the city while tens of other types are used in Federal Elite branches around the world. Domestic Animal Units At least four types of the animal machines are currently in use throughout Seir City and the rest of the country, ranging from the small C4-T Unit to the five-foot shoulder height J4K-L Unit. Each machine has a separate purpose that it is particularly good or useful for. C4-T "Cat" Unit The C4-T Unit, codenamed "Cat" or "Black Cat", is an animal unit that utilizes stealth for espionage, having video and audio recording capabilities. While it can be remote controlled from the Surveillance Tower in the Fourth Sector, it also acts on an artificial intelligence and follows various programming algorithms to do its job efficiently. The C4-T Unit appears like a realistic black cat, and very few except those with a trained eye can tell whether or not the unit is real or fake. To throw off potential suspicion of it, the unit mews like a domesticated feline. E4G-L "Eagle" Unit The E4G-L Unit, codenamed "Eagle", is an animal unit that utilizes its flying capabilities to track the location of possible suspects or objects of interest from the sky. Unlike the other domestic units, the Eagle is completely controlled by an on-board artificial intelligence and is not given commands from a remote location, making it the only robot that is not, by exact definition, a drone. The E4G-L Unit appears like a realistic bald eagle, having brown feathers on its body and white feathers on its head and tail, a Federal Elite "S" symbol branded on its back. However, because it rarely makes a landing, it is difficult for any viewer with the naked eye to tell whether or not the eagle is live or is a machine. It makes no noise, whatsoever, to avoid any possible suspicion of its existence. CHT-4H "Cheetah" Unit The CHT-4H Unit, codenamed "Cheetah" or "Big Cat", is an attack unit that utilizes the fastest possible land velocity capable by legged robots to catch suspects on the run in ultra-quick vehicles that move faster than any other robotic unit can reach. Its sharp claws allow it to latch on to vehicles through their metallic outer coating to plant a tracking device, and it can run in silence. Like most of the other units, the Cheetah were initially remotely controlled from the Surveillance Tower in the Fourth Sector, but its later models operate autonomously to save it from human error. The CHT-4H Unit is different from the Eagle and Cat Units in that its design looks only similar to a cheetah or a big cat by its general shape rather than by its physical appearance. It has a black titanium alloy armor made up of microfibers in the formation of actual muscles. J4K-L "Jackal" Unit The J4K-L Unit, codenamed "Jackal", is an attack unit that utilizes agility coupled with dexterity to capture suspects on the run on foot or in vehicles slower than 100 miles per hour. Contrasting from the Cheetah, the Jackal can also stun a suspect when captured, using the tip of its tail to secrete a fluid into their veins that causes the suspect to be paralyzed for up to two hours so that transportation to a detention center or prison swiftly and without consequence. Like most of the other units, the Jackal were initially remotely controlled from the Surveillance Tower in the Fourth Sector, but its later models operate autonomously to save it from human error. The J4K-L Unit is different from the Cheetah, Eagle, and Cat Units in that its design is similar to a stylistic version of a jackal by its general shape rather than by its physical appearance. It has a black titanium alloy armor covering microfibers in the form of actual muscles. It was designed for intimidation more than qualities of realism.